Another Alternate Xmen Universe: Cyclops' Story
by D. Overdose
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where the Summers aircraft never crossed paths with the Shi'ar and how the absence of this event changed the history of the X-men, moreover the Brotherhood. Rated M for future themes, this is the first time I've ever written


Another Alternate X-Men Universe

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all the rights to characters from the Marvel universe. Technically I apologize if this ends up mediocre. I'm only doing this because the friend who let me use this account told me that writing can be an effective way to vent of frustrations. So sorry if it's not up to the standards of the majority, this **is** my first time writing ever so that's about it.

Background: The idea came to me after seeing X3: The Last Stand I hated how the leader of the team was killed just like that. I always thought Cyclops deserved more screen time in the films I mean he is the leader. This is set in an alternate universe where the Shi'ar and the Summers family never crossed paths. I thought about Alternate universes and thought it'd be easy for me to write on that seeing that I could alter the history of the characters to an extent.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a quiet night, a mother tucks her two children in visibly exhausted little boys having been through a trip earlier in the day. The door to the room slowly opens, a man appears and quietly signals his wife who walks quietly towards the man.

"They're adorable aren't they Chris?"

"Simply perfect Katherine… simply perfect" replied Christopher Summers kissing his wife in the cheek.

"And to think we'll be adding another one to our family"

As the couple left the room both happy, the older of the two boys woke up from the bottom bunk of their bunk bed his eyes hurting, but instead of alerting his parents or his brother he decided to shrug it off and continued sleeping he knew something was wrong but he was too afraid that he might make this problem more than it is. The night had gone and day had come the scent of fresh bacon and eggs were present in the kitchen as the mother calls out to her children, it was another day another moment of secrecy for a young Scott Summers and his pain.

It had been years all three of the boys including Gabriel their youngest brother are already attending their classes with Scott and Alex being in high school already, Scott had already grown accustomed to the irritation in his eyes he had learned to ignore it despite the difficulties of keeping it a secret. Classes had just ended Scott waited for his brother before they left the school. Scott noticed that Alex seemed troubled he decided that he should ask him what was wrong he was after all the older brother he could tell if something was bothering him.

"Anything bothering you Alex?"

"Uh… what?" replied Alex with an absent mind

"Is something wrong?"

"Well it's just… you won't tell mom or dad alright"

"Promise"

Although hesitating at first Alex decided to reveal to his brother what was on his mind

"My hands Scott… they feel like… like they're on fire"

Scott slightly taken aback recalling his similar problems with his eyes he decided to help comfort his brother.

"I'm sure it's nothing I had the same problem myself" replied Scott with a large smile

"Yeah you're probably right"

They continued until they reached home they were quiet about their recent conversation as they entered the home seeing their mother scolding their younger brother Gabriel after he was caught cheating in a pop quiz, they decided to continue on with their daily routines acting naturally as if their conversation never even happened. It was night Scott, already having his own room, slept soundly. As the night went on his peaceful rest had become more and more restless, his eyes were hurting but that wasn't the reason of his restlessness he was having a dream, a nightmare. There was a man, pale skin, red eyes, and a glowing red diamond on his forehead haunted Scott's dream the man in his dream seemed intent to torture Scott, the man releasing an aura of evil essence grew stronger and stronger with every moment that went by. The very presence of this man was so vile, so villainous, so sinister that the evil emitting from the vision alone let the pain in Scott's eyes to burn to the point of unexplainable agony, Scott was screaming in his sleep, loud enough to wake up the household. His parents rushed to his aide, both his brothers watched helplessly at the door as their parents tried to control Scott. The pain had become unbearable the nightmare was too much yet Scott could not open his eyes he could not wake up. The restlessness of Scott's movements were strong enough to push back his mother and father to the floor, Scott felt like dying when a voice in his head spoke out loudly dispelling the vision of the man allowing the nightmare to end, but the damage had been done when Scott opened his eyes out of pain a blast of optical light emitted from his eyes destroying almost half the roof.

"Everyone okay?" shouted the father

"We're all fine Chris… go check on Scott" reassured the mother

"Scott… Scott… Are you alright?"

The smoke was thick and the debris was piled up, the father searched for his son digging through the rubble and dust left behind by the explosion that the blast made. The mother holding her two sons keeping them close was visibly shaken by what had just happened, both boys looked at their mother worried they tried to comfort her. A sigh of relief was present as the father picked up his eldest son unconscious but breathing showing a sign of worry and peacefulness he carries his son and telling his wife.

"We need to take him to the doctor Katherine"

The experience ended with all members of the family relieved that Scott was okay, they rushed towards the car and headed straight for the hospital. After checking in they met a man who called himself Nathaniel Essex who said he was a detective who followed their family after seeing the explosion, he said he was doing undercover work when he was fortunate enough to see the explosion, he told them to keep what happened a secret and that even the smallest of details of what happened could brand the boy a mutant. Before parting the so called detective turned to the door and remarked with a grin in his face.

"There are hundreds of extremists out there... for the boys safety it's best if what happened remained a secret"

Both parents were frightened and confused by the comments until they were called by the nurse and led to the room the words from the detective still echoing in their heads

It was weeks before Scott was able to regain full consciousness as he sat up on his hospital bed, his family was overjoyed that he had finally woke up. He saw his parents crying happily, his two brothers each talking loudly each wanting to tell what happened to their older brother, Scott was relieved and at the same time he felt it was too much for him to handle he was too confused about what happened he was curious to know what happened to him. His parents explained the whole ordeal to him stating that they were advised by some of the authorities to cover up the real reasons of the explosion to make sure that no harm would happen in the future for their family. Scott puzzled by the statement asked.

"Why would we need protection?"

"Well son the thing that happened to you was…" remarked his mother hesitantly

"It wasn't normal"

"What do you mean?"

"They told us that you might be a mutant and that there are extremists that want mutants dead"

This was all going too fast for Scott trying to recall the nightmare he had, he tried to remember the voice that saved him. Before anything went on eventually two men appeared one was an old man dressed in a suite he had a head full of white hair and beside him was another man in his late 40's. The men introduced themselves to the family.

"Good morning. Mr. and Mrs. Summers I presume"

"Yes we are the Summers and you?"

"I am principal Erik Magnus and this here is my assistant principal Mr. Wyngarde"

"A principal? May I be enlightened to know what is your purpose here"

"It has come to our attention that your son Scott had experienced something... how do you put it, out of the ordinary"

"Is this about the news? It wasn't him the transformer on the electrical pole fell and blew up on the roof"

"We all know that was not what transpired Mr. Summers" replied the principal before Mr. Summers was able to continue

"You see your son is gifted and quite possibly his brothers as well" remarked Mr. Wyngarde as he patted Scott's head

"There is nothing wrong with our children"

"Being a mutant isn't wrong if that is what you are implying, but do you honestly think people won't start asking questions about the incident? Why a fire never broke out or why only one boy was injured yet he was not burned?" replied Mr. Magnus in an authoritative voice

The parents were silenced as they recalled the talk they had with the detective about mutants and extremists, as the three boys watched helplessly

"We are offering your family a new life, free from discrimination and free from doubt by the public eye. Housing, education, work will all be taken care of if you accept our offer"

There was a silence in the room neither side talking the tension was high everybody was exhausted. The stand off ended when the man offered to leave.

"I have no control over your choices, but if you ever change your mind"

The men then left leaving behind a brochure of a school. The Summers family sat quiet exhausted with both parents looking at the brochure they decided to talk about it, knowing that it might be best for their children in the long run, but still wondering if these two men were merely the extremists that they had been told about. Scott convinced his parents believing them to be good men, he felt somehow like he knew the two men like an unknown connection was made.

The two men after covering some distance discussed with each other.

"Were you able to alter his memory Mastermind?"

"Yes sir"

"Charles role, the voice, the outcome of the dream everything taken care off? Did you place a mental block to keep the boy uncooperative if ever Charles decides to meet with the boy?"

"You have my word on it master Magneto"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To a certain extent my friend was right apparently a few of my inner problems have decreased (slightly). Tell me how I can improve please because I am considering doing this from time to time, I don't want anyone to suffer from continuous mediocrity posted by yours truly . To sum this story up I got tired a little and I just want to finish this part I'm going to continue with this (that's why I ask you to help me improve) even if it's mediocre to be able to finish what I started.


End file.
